50 Nuances de Patron
by Barisback
Summary: Le Patron aime baiser, ce n'est un secret pour personne. Et si ce dernier s'amusait à enchaîner les partenaires sexuels, jusqu'à pendre part à 50 parties de jambes en l'air ? [ Multiples Pairing avec le Patron - LEMON - Progressivement hard - Cherche personnes à faire passer ]
1. nuance 1

**50 NUANCES DE PATRON**

 _SALUUUUUUT ! Si vous me connaissez un peu, vous devez alors savoir que j'adore les défis. Et qu'est-ce que j'adore d'autres ? Le Lemon !_

 _Et bah c'est parti !_

 _Bon, en gros « 50 nuances de Patron » est un recueil d'OS (je dois en comptabiliser 50 en tout donc) lemon (pas de guimauve donc) sur le Patron. Patron que je vais shipper (et donc faire baiser) avec absolument n'importe qui, et à chaque fois d'une manière différente. Autant vous dire que j'ai tout interêt à éplucher les hen- documentaires et encyclopédies sur le sujet._

 _PS : la dernière personne, c'est la surprise du chef ! X)_

 _PS2 : Oui c'est court._

 _So, Enjoy mes Lapinous !_

 **Nuance 1 : Ma fée préférée ? La Fée Lation !**

Une caméra posée sur un trépied. Un cendrier saturé de mégots. De la fumée partout dans la pièce. Un jeune garçon vêtu de rouge attaché à une chaise.

On va parler d'Unknown Movies ? Exactement pas.

Une ombre noire se détacha du décor, un large sourire au visage. Cette dernière, une clope à la main, s'approcha de ce qui semblait être sa victime. Il jeta sa cigarette au sol, l'écrasant sous son pied. Relevant le menton de sa proie, il la força à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Alors gamin, elle te plaît ma cave ? »

Ledit gamin, encore un peu plongé dans les vapes, mit un peu de temps avant de comprendre ce qu'on lui disait, mais surtout _qui_ lui disait.

« Patron ? » bredouilla-t-il, étonné de sa présence dans sa cave lugubre

Le susnommé ne répondit pas, se contentant de ricaner, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer le pauvre enfant.

L'homme en noir s'écarta de lui, un large sourire malsain aux lèvres. Il sortit une paire de menottes de sa poche arrière de pantalon, jouant un peu avec en fixant le pauvre bougre qui rougissait à vue d'œil. Il s'approcha lentement de lui et le détacha. Enfin, pour un court instant.

Il plaqua le gosse contre le mur, le menottant à la tuyauterie. Le pauvre petit, haletant et rougissant, sentit quelque chose de chaud et humide se glisser contre son cou. Merde… qu'allait-il lui faire encore ? Il n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir…

Pris d'impatience, le pervers fis glisser ses mains sur le torse da sa victime, jusqu'à atteindre son pantalon. Il le déboutonna d'un geste expert, le faisant tomber à ses chevilles. Se collant contre le malmené, il caressait doucement la bosse déformant son boxer MLP (non pas Marine Lepen, My Little Pony ).

Il le fit tomber à son tour, dévoilant son intimité dressée. Il s'agenouilla devant cette dernière, la carressant du bout des doigts. Le petit fut pris d'un violent tressaillement. Il avait beau se débattre et dire qu'il détestait les sévices du Patron, il ne pouvait nier la réalité : il adorait se faire prendre par le Patron, de quelque manière que ce soit.

Et aujourd'hui, il semblerait que ce soit une pipe.

L'homme en noir passa sa langue dessus, la lêchant de tout son long. Il en sucota le gland quelques instants, avant de la prendre entièrement en bouche. Il commença de grands mouvements de va et vient. Il n'hésita pas une seconde à ajouter la langue, offrant au Geek ce qui serait sûrement la meilleure fellation de sa vie. Il caressait ses testicules d'une main experte, les massant du bout des doigts.

Le petit commençait doucement mais sûrement à perdre la tête. Il avait le toucher extrêment sensible, et le moindre effleurement lui procurait moults sensations. Alors vous pensez bien que le pauvre enfant était à deux pas de l'infractus _._

Et il faillit bien l'atteindre lorsque son bourreau cessa de sucer goulûment l'intégralité de sa verge, mais seulement le gland de cette dernière, afin d'avoir plus de place pour la jolie petite main qui l'enserra, commençant de rapides mouvement de va-et-vient.

Le gosse n'en pouvait plus. Il gémissait, se tordait de plaisir, couvert de sueur. C'en était trop.

Il se libéra dans la bouche de son bourreau dans un long cri aigu. Ce dernier avala le tout sans rechigner, se lêchant un peu les lèvres au passage.

Le gamer haletait, essouflé. Le Patron rangea le petit soldat encore un peu aux gardes à vous dans son boxer, puis remit le pantalon de l'enfant. Il le détacha, s'en écartant un peu, souriant.

" - Pou-pourquoi tu souris comme ça Patron ?

\- Pour rien. Tu peux partir. "

Le Geek était réellement choqué par la soudaine clémence du Patron. Qu'est-ce que cela cachait encore ?

Sans demander son reste, l'enfant quitta la cave, mort de honte, mais en même temps comblé par sa pipe. Il n'était pas négligeable de se faire plaisir de temps en temps, non ?

Le Patron coupa l'enregistrement, ricanant.

Hé hé hé...

" Plus que 49 épisodes à tourner..."

 _HO HO HO !_

 _Mais ce Cliffanger Patron !_

 _Que nous réserves-tu petit enfoiré ?_

 _Pour le savoir, suivez ses aventures dans_

 _" CINQUANTE NUANCES DE PATRON"_

 _Moui je sais. C'était nul._

 _Déso, pas déso..._

 _D riviou pourre plusse de lémone_

 _alé kwa_

 _je susse_

 _j'aval ossi_


	2. nuance 2

_BONJOUR BONJOUR !_

 _Déjà plus de 100 vues ? MAIS VOUS ETES DE GRAND(E)S PERVERS(ES) MA PAROLE ! (je ne juge pas, c'est un constat.)_

 _En tout cas, merci !_

 _Ah oui et, désolée de mettre autant de temps à vous pondre une aussi courte suite, seulement comme j'ai pu le dire ailleurs, je pète pas la grande forme, et j'ai donc pas trop l'envie d'écrire, encore moins des trucs légers. Par ailleurs, je n'aime pas spécialement écrire des lemons, donc cette fic est plus un défi à moi-même qu'autre chose, haha ^^'_

 _Avant de commencer, réponses aux reviews annonymes :_

 _Guest : PUTAIN CHYSA RECO TOI_

 _MeliboiePanda : lol les blagues (J'aime les jeux de mots vaseux :3 ) Tu espères une suite ? MAIS IL Y A UNE SUITE !_

 _Panda : Tout dans la simplicité ton pseudo XD Tu as besoin de plus ? Hé bien plus que voilà. (wait... what ?)_

 **Nuance 2 : le panda ? mmh... mettez-le là !**

" - RELACHE MOI, ENFLURE !

\- Crève toujours la p'luche. "

Le Patron jubilait intérieurement, ricanant. Après avoir offert une petite pipe "gratuite" au Geek, ce dernier a croisé le Panda, qui, à la couleur du visage du petit, avait tout de suite deviné que le Patron avait encore fait des siennes. Il a alors accouru pour passer un savon à l'homme en noir, sauf qu'actuellement c'est plutôt l'inverse qui était en train de se produire...

" Alors la japonaise... chui sûr que tu connaissais pas ça hein... Pourtant ça vient de chez toi. IroNIQUE, non ? "

Sans laisser le temps au Panda de comprendre le jeu de mot, le Patron lui offrit un superbe rire gras et totalement mature. Non mais faites genre il est mature. Aller quoi, il a réfléchit à sa blague (pour une fois ). Non mais vous allez le vexer là. Hé bah voilà, il boude !

Non j'déconne, il s'en bat les coui- OH NON RANGE MOI CA TOI.

Hum hum. Cette histoire est en train de PARTIR EN COUILLES ! Ok, ok, on va changer de narrateur..

Le Panda était suspendu au plafond, ligoté comme un bon saucis- ouais en fait non. Les cordes enroulaient tout son corps entièrement dénudé, brûlant sa peau à chaque frottements. Une chose lui était certaine en cet instant : ça allait piquer. Fort, très fort.

Le Patron lui tournait autour, comme une charogne tourne autour de sa proie agonisante. Notons par ailleurs que la comparaison du Patron avec une charogne (notamment la hyène puisqu'elle ricane de manière assez otentatoire ) est extrêmement bien trouvée, et non je ne fais pas l'apologie de l'auteur de cette fic, c'est totalement faux, vous n'avez rien lu.

Le jeune chanteur était dans une position fort indélicate. Ses mollets étaient ligotés à ses cuisses, de même pour ses bras et ses avants bras. Il était assit dans le vide, littéralement, exhibant ses parties intimes à l'homme se trouvant désormais face à lui. Notre zoophile préféré comptais d'abord exciter quelque peu son partenaire avant de lui faire découvrir les joie de la pénétration anale avec Tatiana... Non, Tatiana n'est pas la pute fétiche du Patron, mais le surnom "affectueux" (?) qu'il a donné à sa verge. Oh ça va hein, on ne juge pas les gens sur leurs actes, c'est vilain. Non mais.

L'homme en noir, regardant son accolyte avec envie, se mordant légerement la lèvre inférieure, commença à se déshabiller. Il ôta lentement sa veste de costard, la laissant tomber négligement sur le sol bétonné, il déboutonna sa chemise, bouton par bouton, laissant entrevoir ses boutons de chairs qu'il titilla lentement, lâchant quelques grognements de plaisir imité plus que vécu. Ondulant sensuellement son bassin, il retira sa ceinture, faisant du même coup tomber son pantalon, ne laissant transparaître plus que son boxer. Il glissa sa main le long de son torse, de ses hanches, de son bassin, jusqu'à arriver à la bosse déformant la dernière barrière de tissu entre lui et la nudité. Il l'abaissa enfin, dévoilant son intimité dressée. Il l'empoigna avec une étrange délicatesse et commença de lents va-et-vient.

Son amant d'un soir n'en pouvait déjà plus. Son sexe pulsait déjà, et il avait énormément de mal à contenir ses pulsions. Mais quelque chose me dit qu'il n'allait plus avoir longtemps à tenir...

Le pervers s'approcha de lui, lentement, très lentement. Il frotta son gland à ses portes d'entrée avant de le pénétrer d'un seul coup. Il commença de lent mais puissants coups de butoirs, visant la bosse du plaisir de son partenaire nippon. Ce dernier hurlait (littéralement) de plaisir à chaque fois que le Patron distribuait un de ses coup de reins légendaire, ci-bien qu'au bout de 20min seulement à se faire travailler, il se déversa sur son torse, suivit de son bourreau de plaisir* une dixaine de minutes plus tard. Le jeune homme se retira, ricanant, satisfait, mais il n'en avait pas tout à fait fini avec notre ami japonais...

Il se pencha au-dessus de lui, et sans hésiter une seule seconde, lêcha goulûment sa jouissance, remontant progressivement le long de sa verge, jusqu'à la prendre en bouche. Le déviant sexuel éxécutait de grands et cette fois rapides va-et-viens. Il avait envie d'en finir vite mais bien avec lui, dde sorte de pouvoir vite passer au suivant.

Son but fut rapidement atteint lorsque le Panda se libéra dans sa bouche, n'en pouvant plus. Le criminel avala une seconde fois l'intégralité de sa jouissance, avant de s'éloigner de lui. Il se rhabilla bien vite, s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce.

" - Pa-patron ! T-tu vas quand même pas me laisser attaché ?

\- Bah, si pourquoi ?

\- T'es sérieux mec ! Azi fait pas ta pute !

\- Mmmmmh... Non. il quitta la pièce, remontant les escaliers; Tu peux toujours appeller au secours, d'ici quelqu'un arrive à t'entendre ! "

Bon...

" AU SECOURS PUTAIN ! V'NEZ M'AIDER ! CHUI ATTACHE DANS LA CAVE ! "

Ce n'est qu'une semaine plus tard que le Prof, désirant rejoindre son labo, entendit les cris de son ami, et prit de pitié (mais également d'un fou rire incontrôlé - et on comprends pourquoi), le détacha.

Pauvre Panda... Je sens qu'on va se foutre de sa gueule avec ça jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

 _*Oui cette expression sort totalement de nul part. Mais ballekunes frer, c loul_

 _Oui je sais, le narrateur est parti en couilles. Oui. Mais j'aime bien ce genre de narrateur, c drol emdéair_

 _Brefouilles ! A la prochaine, et que ça baise ! (celui qui trouve la référence gagne un cookie)_

 _ **d riviou**_

 _ **pa d sou**_

 _ **paskeu c bi1**_

 _ **lé riviou**_


End file.
